kagomes dating service
by Julia-Emily
Summary: kagomes tired of Sango and miroku not being able to admit there feelings.So she comes up with a plan,a dating service of sorts.


-Kagomes dating service- one shot-

"Sango, wait…" miroku, said running past me. I looked up from washing my clothes in the river.

"Get away from me you lecherous monk!" Sango said holding up her _ stopped in place holding his hands out in front of him._

_"Now no need to be defensive sango…it wa…BAM!"Sango stepped over him, with her head high up._

_Getting up I walked over to miroku and knelt beside him._

_"When did you become such a manwhore?"_

_"I resent that kagome…"He said sitting up. Rubbing the bump on his head._

_"Miroku, in order for Sango to like you, you have to tell her how you feel.' I said smiling up at him._

_"I do that kagome-Chan." He sighed._

_"..With out groping her after wards miroku..." I said back. Then got glossy eyed_

_"When you do that, you will get married have babies and will name one after me!" I squealed._

_"Um...Kagome I don't think that." He started to say, I put my hands on his shoulders._

_"Just you wait miroku, If I kagome the master of matchmaking cant get you together who will?" I questioned._

_"I could ask Inuyasha..."His said. I frowned_

_"Now you're taking crazy." I said standing up. I put my hands on my hips._

_"Hahaha I will be honored!" I said smiling, walking away._

_"..i didn't agree…"Miroku sweat dropped._

_The village that we were staying at was quiet. We were staying at the inn that Miroku tricked the owner, to get us in. Everyone was sitting quietly eating dinner. I eyed sango and miroku from the top of my bowl of rice. And smiled to myself. _

_"Well!" I said putting my bowl down on the floor. " Inuyasha and i are going to go…. catch some fish!' I said getting up._

_"Eh? What are you...? Ow" I grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the room._

_"We might be back late ciao." I waved at them._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said pulling away from me _

_"Nothing, I just needed to get them alone." I said. Looking back at the lit up room._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Because oh lowly one! I am kagome the match making miko!" I smiled. Sticking my chest out._

_'….huh…Do you have brain damage or something.' He asked. I narrowed my eyes and smacked him on top of the head._

_'baka!" I said._

_"Mother Fu…."_

_"Shhhh, I cant here what there saying." I said covering his mouth with my hand. I slowly crawled over to the window. I pulled Inuyasha down with me._

_"Why do you want them to be alone anyway heh?" He said._

_'Because" I whispered. "They really like each other but they are to stubborn admit it to each other._

_"Beh, that's stupid, is you like someone just go out and say it." He huffed._

_"It's not as easy as it sounds." I said back._

_ 'Sango…. I'm….'_

_'You….lech…it's....'_

_"Fine…we…' I narrowed my eyes in annoyance I couldn't hear a thing. Taking a rock on the ground I threw it through the window._

_"OW!" Miroku said._

_"Hoshi are you alright?" sango said. I heard her walking over to him._

_"This is it Inuyasha just you wait." I said grinning._

_"SMACK!"_

_"You were saying, kagome…"_

_ -The next day-_

_Holding on to the book that I had in my hands I went to find was sitting by a fence watching something intently._

_'Sango!' I waved over to her._

_"Look at him." She said as I sat down._

_"All high and mighty." She glared at miroku in the distance flirting with 3 girls._

_"What is this a whore town." Sango sneered. I looked up at her. Her eyes turned sad._

_"What do they have that I don't…?" She mumbled._

_'Sango…" I said touching my friends hand._

_"It's the innocence isn't it, just because I can go out and kill demons better then most men doesn't give him the right to…'_

_"Sango look at this." I said stopping her from, thinking bad about herself again. She looked down at the book._

_"What is it?" She asked taking it from me. And eyeing it._

_"You like Miroku right?" She blushed and nodded._

_'Would you do anything for him?" I asked uncertain._

_'…I would..." She finally answered._

_"There are steps that you have to take." I said. Pointing to the book._

_"First, you have to get him to like you; we can skip that step because he already does."_

_"How do you know that?" She looked over at me._

_"Watch." I smiled._

_"Oh sango, he asked you to the festival tonight that's great he is quite handsome isn't he." I said loud enough for miroku to hear._

_"Kagome what are you doing." She said through her teeth._

_"Another way of telling if someone likes you is jealousy." I tapped my chin._

_"Kagome did I hear you right, is there a festival?" Miroku asked. Walking up to him._

_I opened my mouth._

_"Yes there is….' I looked over, sango stood up, with a serious look._

_"Its going to be really beautiful I hear, Or so…so…hojo…said to me." She said. I fell sideways, why did she have to use hojo`s name….._

_"Hojo, is this the man that asked you to the festivities?" He said. I got back up._

_"Yes isn't that great miroku! Sango can go with hojo, I'll go with Inuyasha…if I can get him to go… and you can go with one of those girls you were talking with." I smiled. He was still looking at sango._

_"I see…sango can I talk with you for a moment.' He froze up._

_'Sorry, I need to get ready. Maybe later ni?" She said walking away. I followed her._

_"Great sango, playing hard to get." I said._

_"What? I just didn't want to talk with him, and I also don't know anyone named hojo that is going to the festival." She said putting her hands on her cheeks._

_"This isn't good kagome." Sango said looking at me. Pointing my thumb at my chest I smiled._

_"Leave it to me sango; ill get you a date named hojo."_

_ "Hojo, is anyone here named hojo?' I called, walking through the busy streets. People were getting ready for tonight._

_"Hojo!' I called louder. Pushing past pedestrians.4 more hours and it be time for the events. Why did sango have to say hojo, it would have been easier if his name was Sam…that's a western name isn't it?_

_"Hojo!" I called again._

_"Did you saw Hoto?" I voice came behind me. Looking back. I saw a guy about 6 feet with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes._

_"Um…hoto...Yes! Yes are you hoto!" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. Perfect hojo, hoto I'll just say it's his nickname._

_"Say...Hoto, do you have a date for the festival yet?"_

_ -3 hours later-_

_I put the last pin in sangos hair, and passed her the mirror. She smiled at her reflection._

_"So I got you a hojo." I said. Fixing my blue kimono._

_"You actually found a guy named hojo that will go with me?" She looked up at me eyes wide. I rubbed the back of my head_

_"Well, his name is hoto...But just say it's his nickname okay." I laughed. She put the mirror down. And stood up. I was still laughing like an idiot._

_"You just love this matchmaking thing don't you?" She said. I put my hands on my hips._

_"It will be called kagomes dating service, give me a call if you love is a fall. She will get you to back together it will be forever!." I sang out a tune_

_"You had a lot of time to think about this..." sango blinked. Just then Inuaysha came barging in holding a dark blue kimono; he threw it at my face. Pulling it off I looked up at him._

_"I'm not wearing that! And I never said I was going wench!" He took the clothing from me._

_"Why not it's exactly like what you're wearing now, it's just a different color…oh there's a hole in it..." Sango said_

_"What!" I took it from her looking down at the slash. From someone's sharp claws._

_"You. You ripped it." I said looking up at him._

_"It's an ugly piece of cloth." He said crossing his arms._

_"Inuyasha…"I said closing my eyes, clenching my fists._

_"Urk..." he took a step back._

_"THIS KIMONO WASN'T FOR YOU BAKA!' I screamed. Anger blazing._

_"Hey guys have you seen my outfit that I was going to we… whoa." Miroku stopped at the entrance. First spotting inuyasha cowering on the floor. With me raged. Then at sango._

_"I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE YOU GO TO THE FESTICAL EITHER IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!" I yelled louder, and then stopped to catch my breath._

_"Even if you did go. I wouldn't have forced you go wear something like that…why would you think that! Oswari!" I yelled running out of the room. Leaving Inuyasha in the floor._

_'Sango you look lovely." Miroku said stepping over Inuyasha and taking a hold of her hands.  
'Miroku…there's no one named hojo..." She finally said. Looking up at him._

_"I kind of guessed that when I heard kagome talking to herself about "the plan"" Sango laughed._

_"Well since im dateless will you accompany me sango?" He asked. She bit her lip._

_"Of course hoshi, But I want to do something first." She said._

_"A kiss." he smiled. She shook her head and pointed down to Inuyasha grumbling in the floor boards._

_"Oh." He smiled. She quickly kissed Miroku on the cheek._

_"That's all your getting from me, monk." She smiled._

_"Really."_

_"Eeek,*smack*"_

_ Stupid Inuyasha ruining my plans, ruining this night. And for just being. Being a dumb ass._

_"My career is gone!" I moaned._

_"Why hello kagome is it?" I looked up._

_"Hoto…" I blinked, He nodded. Standing up I went over to him._

_"Change of plans, sango she won't be coming after all." I said. I really feel bad about using him like this._

_"That's alright, I would rather take you." He said, I looked up at him surprised._

_"Eh?"_

_"You look lovely tonight." He said taking my hands. I plans gone haywire!_

_"Or were you planning on going with someone else?" He questioned._

_"Some one else." I mumbled looking down, yes I did want to go with Inuyasha.I really was excited. But now it's different._

_"No, not anymore." I said. Still aware that he had my hands. He leaned down to me. My eyes went wide.  
'What are you…?" I leaned back._

_"Mmph" I slowly opened my eyes, to see a clawed hand._

_"Keep your slimy lips to yourself." Inuyasha said. His hand was covering hotos took two steps back._

_"Inuyasha what are you doing?" I asked. Glaring up at him._

_"He was about to kiss you!" He said to me._

_"Yeah so, what the big deal maybe I wanted to kiss him back?" I snapped._

_"__um..excuse__.."_

_"What you just met this freak and you want to sleep with him already?"_

_"__Hey__..."_

_"Do you know what kissing is Inuyasha or do I need to take out the puppets?" _

_"I know what fucking kissing is baka!"He yelled back at me._

_"__listen…"_

_"Why are you so upset over this?" I said back._

_"Upset hardly." He glared._

_"Then why are you acting like…like a dog!" I snapped._

_"Say what? He doesn't belong with you wench!" Inuyasha pointed at hoto._

_"What made you captain of my life! I can choose who I want to be with or who I don't want to be with, your acting so jealous!" I screamed._

_"__ill just..leave__"_

_"Jealous, jealous of what that lowly human!"_

_"Say it don't spray it!" I yelled._

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"You ruined my plan to get sango and miroku together, destroyed the outfit that I bought for miroku to wear and, assumed that I would force you to go to the events. That's what I mean!" I said_

_"Oh, so your were trying to get us together." I froze looking over Inuyasha. Miroku and sango were standing were Hoto once was._

_"Heh...Um did it work?" I smiled._

_"Kagome go to the festival with hoto if you want to." Miroku said. I blinked confused._

_"What? She's not going anywhere." Inuaysha said._

_'Why are you jealous Inuyasha?"Sango asked._

_'Im not jealous." He snapped_

_"Then what's the problem with kagome going with him, he's a nice guy I talked with him."_

_"Hes...Hes just not good enough." He said._

_"Good enough…I see then who's good enough for her then?" Miroku asked? I looked up at Inuyasha, turning red._

_"Eh….um I don't…" He looked down and me. Blushing._

_"Well we're going to the festival now." Sango said walking away with miroku._

_"Oh and kagome." I looked up at her_

_"Yes."_

_"You look beautiful doesn't she Inuyasha?' Sango waved._

_ There was silence between us, I stared at the ground. Fiddling with the hem of my dress._

_"Did you really want to kiss him?' inuyasha asked._

_"No…did you really mean to rip that?" I asked back._

_"No, it was a mistake." I looked up at him he was looking away from me a faint tint of pink on his cheeks._

_"Inuyasha, would you like to go to the festival with me?" I asked. He slowly looked down at me._

_"Fine." He said. I smiled slightly up at him. Taking his hand I led him to the village._

_"Kagome."Inuyasha said._

_"Mm" I answered looking up at the Chinese lanterns._

_"That kimono. It looks nice on you." I stopped and looked up at him. A small moment between us was happening._

_"Really?" I said back. He huffed and looked away._

_"Better then the other odd things you wear." He said. Annnd the moments gone….._

_ We walked through the crowd our hands still intertwined._


End file.
